Harry Potter and the Sometimes Singin Fire Hydrant
by FTJ Stupid Storytellers
Summary: Harry Potter - a wizard, a student, a firefighter! Is there anything this boy can't do! Trouble just seems to follow boys like Harry who can scream NO, kill dogs, finish the plot to quickly, and have the courage to walk out the door in a shiny red suit!
1. Default Chapter

**Author's notes** - Watch out here is summer, and a new Parody by me, beautiful, stunning, and outrageously stupid Tesi (somewhere a girl screams with fright). Watch out here comes a flying pig, ever mind it was only an overlarge bush. Give lots of applause to April S. who gave me the idea about the fire hydrant. Plus this is the first story that I have written that has more than one chapter!

**Warning** – it is HIGHLY recommended that you read The Potter Parody Written in Spanish Class before this fic to understand some junk.

**Disclaimer** - I do NOT own Harry Potter because if I did I would DEFINITELY change his name (no offense to anyone named Harry).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Presenting...  
  
**Harry Potter and the Singing Fire Hydrant**  
  
Once upon a stupid time, there was a stupid boy named (or called) Harry Potter. And for some stupid reason he decided to dress up as a fireman. This is very stupid since he is a wizard and wizards don't do Muggle things. Well I didn't write the story here! Well...then again...maybe I DID (another girl screams)!

Anyway...so Harry went out with his extra shiny red fireman suit (which Uncle Vernon bought at party city) and was walking along the sidewalk like any average Joe (except with stupid a red hat on). BUT THEN HE SAW A DOG (another girl screams)! About to do some "business" on top of the beautiful, shiny, just polished yesterday fire hydrant!

So Harry turns on his radio to the soundtrack of "Mission Impossible" and puts on his superman cape. Then he flew into the air. Well...at least he thought he was flying until he landed, only two feet away from his starting point, which happened to be ON TOP of the poor dog, that happened to be named Bobalino. Then Harry jumps off the dog and shouts, "Step AWAY from the hydrant, and, nobody gets hurt!"

Then out of a magnolia bush pops Janie (The editor/publisher of this story) and says in a Hermione Granger tone of voice, "Seriously Harry, I think you have already hurt the dog! In fact...I think he's DEAD! Scratch that...I KNOW he's dead, because I'm the ALL-knowing Janie, with my brilliant knowledge in my even more brilliant head!"

Then Janie disappears as she taps her ruby slippers and says "There's no place like home, there's no place like home, wait is there no place like home?"

Then the fire hydrant starts to sing the funeral march, as Harry solemnly walk's up to the dog, takes off his hat picks up the dog. THEN SCREAMS... "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (deep breath)OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (scratches armpit) OOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Then Lupin pops out of a magnolia bush and says, "Gosh Harry, you sure have a knack for killing dogs, and screaming NO! Then Harry says "Well YOU Lupin have a tendency to pop out of magnolia bushes!

Then somewhere over the rainbow someone someone shouts, "OOOOOH, you just got TOLD!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes**- To understand the end of this fic you have to read the "Potter Parody Written in Spanish Class". Guess WHAT, that's not all! There is another chapter! I'm gonna have to find something for Harry do to because he ended the plot to soon. Wish me LUCK!

AND REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!  
  
OR ELSE!

The boogie man will grab you from under the bed!


	2. The Incredibly Short Second Chappie, in ...

**Author's notes** - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH We are soooooooooooo excited FTJ has just created a story with a second chapter! This is an incredible moment in History! The world might end! Well enjoy chappie numero dos. And remember "Love is in the air and so is Aunt Marge."  
  
**Disclaimer** – We're getting REALLY sick of this.  
  
**P.S.** – Tesi is a jerk.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 - The Incredibly Short Second Chappie, in which a New Plot is created**

"Gosh Harry," says Lupin, who is wearing an afro and a shirt that says I love peace. "You ALWAYS have to kill a dog and end the plot two sentences later! Now what are we going to do for the next couple of paragraphs?"

"Well..."said Harry sighing as he sat down in his thinking chair. "We could...we could...we could...TEACH VOLDEMORT HOW TO TAP DANCE!" Harry shouted gleefully as he started looking for his pink tap shoes.

"OK!" shouted Lupin just as gleefully, making a herd of buffalo run away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Notes (version 2.0)** - That's all we have so far but we were thinking about maybe Harry and Lupin going on a big journey to find Voldemort to teach him how to dance. And that plot will last at least a couple more chapters. So be putting that thinking cap on and THINK! What else should we do? Suggestions are welcome.  
  
Well a couple of hours from know Tesi will be on a sandy white beach. While Janie and Frankie curse her for not taking them with her.

Happy reviewing  
  
We will shut up now.

Bye!


End file.
